Akropyos
Population 1,300 Races Human, Sylvan, Arboran, Aquan, Orcan Importance Coastal border village south of Ludia, which serves as a minor (but strategic) fishing and commercial marine trading point. Akropyos sits on the Ludian side of the Ludian / Koton border, at a strategic low-point of the Kagmar Cliffs. Sitting on the border, this small port serves as the first marine waypoint for ships entering (and last for those departing) Ludian waters on the Southern end of the kingdom. As a result, it is a frequent stop for small ships looking to reorganize cargo, resupply, and so on prior to switching principalities and becoming subject to additional taxes. This is primarily possible due to the fact that through the Treatise of Frazee, signed in 3A 496, Koton is forever entitled to ownership of “...at least one pier within Ludian territory from which to conduct maritime trade outside the purview of Ludian privilege of taxation, yet under provision of Ludian military protection and civil governance.” The aforementioned pier is referred to as "Frazee Pier" in honor of the Treatise itself, and is the Southernmost pier at the Akropyos docks. As a result of the Treatise, Koton ships are free to dock at this Pier, free of tax from either government, and unload certain types of cargo which also avoid tax. Interestingly, if the same cargo were brought across any of Akropyos' bridges, a heavy import tax would be levied by the Confederacy--a fact which has created a booming market for the hundred-or-so privately run ships which will shuttle whole caravans of personnel, goods and equipment the 200 yards or so from the Koton shoreline to Frazee Pier in exchange for a far lesser fee. Climate Akropyos enjoys the good weather typical of South Ludian coastal cities. Throughout the year, trade winds blowing in from the Gulf of Aden moderate the temperature of the area--keeping the city warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Rainfall is even, but tends to be heaviest during the months of Browning--with the region more often experiencing a chill rain than any snow. Geography Sitting at a low-point in the Kagmar Cliffs, Akropyos is one of only half-a-dozen or so ports on the western shore of the Gulf of Aden. Additionally, the city sits at the border of Ludia and Koton--and therefore is seen as a strategic defense point by both Kingdoms. The original city was built sloping up a nearly 8% grade, as the land raised from the water to the height of the plateau. When the Greenblood Nation attacked Ludia, however, Akropyos was one of the first cities to be taken--and the Orcan Empire invested large sums of gold in rebuilding major portions of the village (which was going to be built-up as a military stronghold). During this time, many of the city's buildings were torn down and a massive landscaping project converted the graded hillside into steppes more suitable for commerce. While the city is now fully back under Ludian rule, the Orcan imprint can still be felt, and the city retains the 2-3 story, square stone buildings common of larger Orcan construction (function over form). Notable Establishments & Landmarks The Docks Akropyos has 8 piers in total and one moderately sized warehouse, primarily used for staging of larger expeditions which usually depart by ground. The Southernmost pier is referred to as "Frazee Pier" and is technically owned by the Koton government, though it is actually operated by the Dockworkers Guild just like all of the others. With the exception of Frazee Pier, Akropyos is generally incapable of handling ships larger than a mid-sized trading vessel. Frazee Pier can handle up to a single small Frigate, assuming that no other vessels are docked at it when the Frigate arrives. Regardless of capacity, however, the most common ships in dock at any given time are small to mid-sized fishing boats, primarily owned and operated by private fishermen who live in Akropyos. The Dive A well-known strip of harbor which is a hangout for criminal life and illicit goods. Skull and Bone An arena for "Pirates", it has become a very popular place to earn money for those with martial talent and more money. Naturally, battles to the death are the most lucrative, the size of the bet dictates the stakes of the battle. Fool's Gold A gambling hall at the center of The Dive. Active Ingredient An apothecary that has access to many (sometimes illicit) ingredients and products due to its close proximity to the harbor. Owner: Estria Vistil, currently supporting party via Illya as a friendly contact that provides the following benefits to Illya: Free or reduced price items. Frazee Pier A special pier which is constantly servicing vessels from Koton for tax-free goods entering the Confederacy. Krellic Bluffs Ridgeline south of the main city which leads to the docks and piers. The Five Rings A magical shop that deals in all levels of magical consultation, owned by a yellow robed wizard named Pileus Euglini. Eastridge A heavily Promone population that is the subject of the more serious crimes in the city. There are various restaurants and street vendors in the area. The Dose A smaller apothecary most well-known for dealing with rare esoteric ingredients in addition to general potion-making products. The Hard Six A tavern, gambling hall, and inn that hosts many travelers due to its cheap pricing and reputation for attractive women and good food. Change of Heart A pawn shop that deals in all goods, with a reputation for sometimes bending the law in exchange for a good deal. Akropyos Tower Located in the northwest part of town, it it owned by a highly-regarded Wizard named Pent, who is a magical consultant for the local police and military forces. He runs a small college which does research for the Confederation. Gendarmerie HQ The Akropyos Guard is based in the northwest part of the city, and controls a small coast guard flotilla as well as detective and police unit.